Telling of story x
by Van Dyke
Summary: My first fanfiction, A girl washes up on the beach of Destiny Island.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The darkness flooded and consumed her body, pulling at her. The sense of falling was all she could feel. Her body then did a 180 turn, and she landed on her feet. She stood on what was a giant glass painting of some lady. in front of her was three pedestals. On one layed a sword, on another layed a staff, the last one held a shield.

_You must pick one, and give up one. Choose wisely, Senu._

Senu walked up to the staff, and picked it up. the disembodied voice asked if that was what she wanted, she agreed. Then she gave up the shield. Walking backed to the middle of the circle, the floor shook. Little black creatures rose from the floor, greedy looks were shot at Senu. Staff in hand, she wacked the creatures. After a few swipes they would dissappear, but more would fill their places. Fearing she would be dominated, she ran. Overstepping the edge, she fell into the darkness.

Chapter 1

"Sora you just don't stop sleeping do you!" Kairi said, while knocking Sora on his head.

"Oh, what was that for," Sora remarked, massageing his throbbing head.

"Look."

On the beach was a girl. She had just washed up ashore. She was wearing Black pants, and a black jacket with blue strips on it. Her hair was blond. She was also soaked head to toes.

"Is she still alive?" Sora asked.

"I don't know?" Kairi responded.

Riku ran over to her, and checked her pulse. Her heart was beating fine, she was just unconcious. Sora ran to them, and helped Riku lift her up. They carried her over to the makeshift raft they made, and layed her down. After about an hour, she woke up. With a frighten looked she asked where she was.

"Destiny Island, This Kairi, Riku and I'm Sora. Who are you?"

"Senu."

"Where did you come from Senu?" Riku asked.

"I don't remember."

"At all," Kairi questioned.

"No."

"Well, that's odd. Well shouldn't we take her back to town now that she is awake." Sora remarked.

"Yeah, let's take her back. She could stay at the baker's house like you do Kairi." Riku said.

Days later

_A_ll four of them got along well. No fighting, and they all helped prepare the raft for the day they would set sail. They night before they set sail, Sora and Riku got into a fight. A storm was approaching.

"You sit next to Kairi I'll sit next Senu" Sora yelled.

"Fat chance" Riku retorted.

With wooden swords in hands, they decided on a duel, winner would get to sit next to Senu. They charged at each other as Senu walked up. Bludgeoning each other with the swords, it was clear that Riku was going to win. Until he focused on the plateauin the water, and was caught off guard. Sora jumped up and brought the sword swinging down on Riku's head. Staggering, Riku ran to the plateau. Senu chased after him. Once reaching the plateau, Riku was covered with darkness. He held out his hand, and said "This is our only chance, come with me Senu." She grabbed his hand, and he pulled her into a hug. She plushed. In the blink of an eye, they were whisked away from the island. The darkness was pulling at them, tearing them from each other. They were seperated. Wacthing Riku shrink away in the distance, she cried. The darkness covered her, then she could she. She was in some town, and the darkness didn't affect her.

Walikng around didn't help her, as the other people were rude. She kept walking until someone called her name. Some lady with short-shorts, and long socks, and a scarf, with short black hair. She wore a smile on her face.

"I didn't think we would find you." The strange lady said.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Senu asked.

"It's me, Yuffie, don't you remeber." Senu shooked her head no.

"Maybe Leon will help you remember."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"She doesn't remember a thing,what should we do?" Yuffie asked.

"Maybe we should tell her everything." Aerith suggested.

"No," Leon said emerging from the corner. "That will be to much for her to take."

"So we should just tell her the mininum." Yuffie said.

"Yes."

Senu sat on a bed while Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith discussed something in the other room. They were in a two room suite in a hotel. Senu was in a place called Traverse Town. That was all she knew. She put one foot on top of the other, and twisted it. Almost like she was trying to make a hole in it. She was nervous. Senu didn't know what they were talking about, but it didn't seem good. The man they called Leon didn't look happy when Yuffie brought her to the suite. The lady called Aerith did though. She commented about how Senu grew a little, and she smile. A heartwarming smile. Senu looked at the clock, they had been in the other room for half an hour. Her foot started getting sore, so she stopped twisting it. Looking at the door, she didn't notice the dark blob move across the floor.

"Leon!" Aerith yelled.

"I know, I feel it too."

Senu jumped off the bed as the same creature from her dreams emerge from the floor. Looking for something to fight with, she felt something materlize in her closed hand. She turned her head, It was a sword, but it was shaped like a key. "What is this!" she spat out. The black creature jumped at her, and she brought the giant key down onto it's head. This action happened right when Leon kicked the door open, gunblade drawn. The creature destroyed, he stood amazed.

"Aerith, Yuffie, we're going to have to change the plan." Aerith and Yuffie ran into the room, and they gasped.

"How could she use the keyblade, she wouldn't remember how?"

Senu looked at them puzzeled. "What's a keyblade, and how come I can use it? Also what was that thing?" Leon explained to her that the creature was a heartless, and the she was the keyblades chosen. Her heart was strong enough to wield it.

"Are there any other keyblade wielders?" She asked (Hoping that Riku was one). "Yeah, some kid name Sora was here earlier, could wield one pretty good." "Sora, no way. He's just a kluts." Senu responded. "You know him?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, I lived on a Island, his house was just to buildings down." "You said he was just here, where is he right now?" Senu questioned.

"He left with Donald and Goofy on a Gummi Ship." Senu didn't even bother asking who and what those things were.

Leon asked Senu to go with him on a walk around Traverse Town. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you around this town, and see how well you are with the keyblade." To see if she got rusty Leon thought. He led her out of the room, and out of the hotel. Immediately after leaving, a group of Heartless appeared. The small ones that Senu was familar with, but a few were taller, with longer limbs, a helmet, and a symbol on their chest. Keyblade in hand Senu dashed to the closest one, and swiped at it. The heartless dodged the attack, and counterattack with a kick to her open chest. Senu flew back, landed on the ground, and quickely rebounded back up. She's definately rusty was all Leon could think of as he cut a heartless in half.

"Don't get to cocky, becareful when attacking." Leon advised. Taking Leon advice, Senu charged at a enemy, did a side-swept with the keyblade, and swung the sword up, elimnating the heartless in a second. Another one of the vile creatures snuck up on her, and deliver a strike. Which she promptly blocked, and stabbed the heartless right through the torso. Ready for the next one, Senu looked around. None were left. Leon said,"It seemed you didn't lose any of your fighting skills. Come on, I want you to meet Cid."

Leon led her to the front of what looked like a jewelery store. He opened the door, holding it open so she could enter first. Behind the counter was a 40-year-old man with blond hair, with a piece of hay in his mouth. Odd, Senu thought.

"Hey, well isn't Senu, hows it been since the destruction of-" Leon gane him a glare, cutting Cid off.

"Oh so she doesn't know?"

"I don't know what?"

"Nothing." Senu didn't like how the were hiding things from her.


End file.
